Sweet dreams or beautiful nightmares
by Danaide
Summary: La vie est un rêve, mais rêver n'est pas vivre


Titre: **Sweet dreams or beautiful nightmares**

Couple: SasuNaru

Genre : Yaoi / OS/ PWP

Note: les personnages appartiennent à **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Cette histoire m'est venu en tête en écoutant « Sweet dream » de beyonce, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

J'ai relu plusieurs fois mais s'il reste encore des fautes d'orthographe, je m'en excuse ! Comme l'a dit une consoeur, elles sont expertes en camouflage ! et donc difficile à repérer ! xD

**Bonne lecture,** n'oubliez pas la reviews s'il vous plait.

**OoO**

**Sweet dreams or beautiful nightmares**

J'ai encore rêvé de toi, ta chevelure or et tes yeux bleus tel un ciel d'été sans nuages, ton sourire rayonnant, et surtout ta peau bronzé, ta peau douce au goût sucré, tes lèvres pulpeuses rougies par mes baisers, tes joues rosies et ton souffle chaud saccadé, irrégulier. Je te vois encore te cambrer sous mes caresses, gémir sous mes coups de reins, j'entends encore ta voix chargée de désir me supplier d'aller plus loin, plus fort, plus vite.

Assis dans mon lit, je transpire à gosses gouttes, je jette le drap qui me recouvrait et me lève, encore un autre rêve où nous étions rien que tout les deux à nous aimer, je me mets à la fenêtre et admire le ciel étoilé, il fait vraiment chaud cette nuit, j'entends le chant de la cigale étrangement cela m'apaise. Naruto ! Où es tu ? Que fais tu ? Si tu savais à quel point tu m'obsèdes, je n'arrive plus à rien, je ne pense qu'à toi !

Sans me rendre compte j'ai passé le reste de la nuit à cette fenêtre, le soleil fait son apparition, il est temps que je parte, je m'habille et sors de cet hôtel miteux.

En marchant dans la rue, j'ai cru te voir plus d'une fois, chez un marchand de Ramen ambulant, j'ai cru entendre ta voix au détour d'une ruelle, et j'ai vu ton regard qui me fixait intensément à chaque fois que je levais les yeux vers le ciel, cette immensité bleu.

Je m'assied sur un banc dans un parc, les cerisiers sont en fleurs, c'est déjà le printemps, tout le monde semble si heureux, si serein, pourquoi n'ai-je pas droit à ce bonheur ? Naruto, j'ai si mal, je ne vis plus sans toi à mes cotés ! Mais je ne peux pas t'avouer mes sentiments car tu me rejetterais et ça je ne le supporterais jamais, je ne veux pas risquer de briser notre amitié.

Des enfants jouent devant moi, leurs rires s'élèvent, leurs yeux pétillent de joie, cela me rappelle notre enfance, nos journées à l'académie lors que nous encore que Genin, comme le temps passe vite, j'ai déjà dix-neuf ans. Mais certaines choses ne changent pas au fil du temps comme ma solitude et tristesse.

Naruto si tu savais à quel point je tiens à toi ! Tu es la seule chose qui me retienne encore en ce monde.

Ça fait déjà quelques heures que j'ai quitté le village où j'étais et rejoins un autre, j'ai pris une chambre dans une auberge, il fait déjà nuit, je me prépare à aller dormir, je dois t'avouer que j'ai hâte de fermer les yeux, pourquoi ? Tout simplement pour te rejoindre, pour me sentir enfin bien, ça dure depuis bien des années déjà.

Tu es allongé sur un lit, les jambes écartées, tes cheveux éparpillés autours de ta tête te donne l'air d'un ange, ton regard bleu est voilé par le désir, j'entends ta voix grave et sensuelle qui m'appelle, je m'avance et profite au maximum de cette vision que tu m'offres, je prends place entre tes cuisses, dans un mouvement nos membres érigés se touchent nous gémissons de concert, mes mains se baladent sur ton corps parfait.

Je frôle tes lèvres des miennes puis descends vers ton cou où je dépose des baisers et laisse la trace de mon passage.

Une de mes mains s'occupe de ta virilité, lui appliquant un rythme long, je ne veux pas que tu viennes maintenant mon ange. Ma bouche s'aventure sur ton torse laissant une traînée humide derrière elle, je lèche un de tes tétons durcis sous l'effet du plaisir, puis je le mordille, un doux sons s'échappe d'entre tes lèvres. Je descends plus bas vers ton nombril que j'explore de ma langue, ma main arrête son va et viens.

Je suis face à ton sexe, je souffle doucement sur le gland, tu te cambres en murmurant mon prénom. Je ne compte pas te donner satisfaction aussi vite, j'ai envie de m'amuser encore un peu. Je délaisse ton membre sur un gémissement de frustration de ta part qui me fait sourire.

Je vais vers l'intérieure de tes cuisses, j'y dépose des baisers et bien sur des marques, de jolies petites traces violettes, fier de mon œuvre je remonte pour t'embrasser, tu es si beau mon ange, la tête rejetée en arrière, le souffle court, tu sers les draps à t'en blanchir les phalanges.

Je t'embrasse, un doux baiser durant lequel je demande l'accès à ta bouche en mordillant ta lèvre inférieure. Tu me réponds, ta langue vient à la rencontre de la mienne pour commencer un ballet ardent, tantôt en plein air, tantôt dans l'intimité de nos bouches.

Je prends le lubrifiant qui est sur la table de chevet et m'en étale sur les doigts. Notre baiser devient plus fougueux et passionné.

J'écarte un peu plus tes cuisses et présente mes doigts devant ton intimité que je masse avant de pénétrer d'un doigt, tu te crispes sous l'intrusion, je romps notre baiser et descends vers ta verge, je commence d'abord par la lécher de haut en bas avant de mordiller la base, tu te détends enfin, je le prends en bouche sous un cri de pur extase qui sort de ta bouche. J'applique un rythme qui est trop long à ton goût, ta main ce perd dans mes cheveux ébène.

J'accélère la cadence, et te pénètre d'un deuxième doigt, tu ne le ressens même pas, trop concentré sur la douce torture que j'applique à ta verge.

Mon autre main qui jusque là était libre s'affaire à masser tes bourses, je te vois te cambrer d'avantage, j'entends tes soupirs, tes murmures, tu perds peu à peu pied, j'en profite pour introduire un troisième doigt et je te prépare pour la suite.

Je sens ta main qui ce crispe sur mon crâne, tu vas jouir mais je ne m'arrête pas pour autant, tu te répands dans ma bouche en un dernier cri roc. Je remonte pour t'embrasser et te faire goûter par la même occasion à ton essence, tu frissonnes et m'enlaces un peu plus.

Je retire mes doigts jugeant que tu es assez préparé, tu enroules tes jambes autours de ma taille, d'un regard tu me fais signe d'y aller.

Je te pénètre doucement, je ne veux pas te faire mal, tu te tends un instant et je stop ma progression, je me fais violence pour ne pas céder.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tu me fais signe de continuer sauf que cette fois je m'enfonce en toi jusqu'à la garde d'un coup sec et touche une tache qui te fait crier et oublier la douleur.

Je débute alors un lent va et viens, et te masturbe en même temps, ta virilité reprend vie, tu te déhanche et m'invite à aller plus vite, plus loin, je m'applique pour frôler à chaque coup de rein ce point sensible en toi. Nos mouvements deviennent plus animal, plus brutaux.

La pièce est emplit par nos cris et le son de nos hanches qui s'entrechoquent. Je sens tes muscles se tendre autour de moi et tu jouis en criant mon prénom, je ne tarde pas à venir aussi dans ton antre chaud te marquant à jamais comme mien. Je me retire et m'allonge à côté de toi, tu te blottis dans mes bras et rejoins morphée. La sensation de ton cœur qui bat contre le mien m'apaise et je m'endors aussi serein.

Je me réveille encore une fois en pleine nuit en sueur, le cœur qui bat à tout rompre et surtout je réveille seul, encore une fois ce n'était qu'un rêve.

_Alors à demain soir mon ange._

**_Fin_**

**OoO**

A vos claviers! **Reviews no jutsu** !


End file.
